<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Like a Bullet to the Heart by Lilstories33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315841">Love is Like a Bullet to the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33'>Lilstories33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted on Tumblr. </p><p>Written from a Prompt. </p><p>Buck is Babysitting the firefam kids. All seems  until some brings out a gun.</p><p>UPDATED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Like a Bullet to the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok this was written at 11pm at night, yes it's a bit rushed. </p><p>There will be a lot of mistakes</p><p>Probably a bit OOC.</p><p>UPDATED: read over it again about 9am this morning, and began sorting some things out! Such as Athena in the morning locking her weapon away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure you’re ok with this?” Bobby asked Buck for the third time “Yeeees! Look, I have a day off, you all gotta work! Plus! I need time with these kids!” he grinned</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok” bobby said walking to the front door of the Grant-Nash household where the security system was, he quickly explained to Buck how it worked, they had agreed to let Buck watch the kids as long as it was under bobby’s and Athena’s roof, they had made sure it was up to code with all fire regulations, and was set up with CCTV in and out of the household.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the main bedroom, Athena was finishing getting ready, taking the gun from the drawer she crouched down to the safe just underneath. Typing the code onto the panel she unlocked the small metal door, taking her badge and active service weapon out, and placing the old service weapon in, making sure the safe was shut and secure she stood, heading down to say goodbye to the kids.</p><p> </p><p>As the group watched Bobby and Athena finally leave, Buck grinned “Alright! Just us guys!” </p><p> </p><p>There was a cheer from the group of kids as they split off, Denny, Harry and Chris had gone to play video games, Nia was napping still, May was back to her room. </p><p> </p><p>With a smile on his face, Buck soon went to work so he could make the kids pancakes for lunch, of course with a bowl of fruit. </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“Cap, your pacing” Chimney said leaning back on his chair, watching Bobby, it had been 2 hours and no calls “Huh, oh” Bobby said as he came to a halt “Worried about Buckeroo watching the kids?” Hen piped up </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he is more than capable at doing so, I know that, but, normally at least one of us is there with him” Bobby said, there was a laugh from Eddie “Cap, don’t worry, if Buck get stuck with anything at all, he will either call us, or ask Chris, kid keeps us on track as home”</p><p> </p><p>“Talking of on track” Hen grinned looking to Eddie “What about engagement rings? How's the search going?”</p><p> </p><p>“heh...Well…I haven't found one yet, I was thinking maybe, a bullet casing, or something, for a cheesy line” Eddie shrugs “make it memorable”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you should use his pick up line, that he found on Insta” Hen grins “Just change it to” She whispers in Eddie's ear, as a grin appears on his face “Oh yeah, I'm using that!”</p><p> </p><p>-------------------</p><p> </p><p>It was already 12. Buck had laid lunch out on the table, he could see May and Harry talking, but walked back into the kitchen to retrieve the drinks</p><p> </p><p>“But Mom and bobby grounded you” Harry whispered “You did steal mom's car after all to go out with friends”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, just be quiet”</p><p><br/>“And you ignored Bobby telling you not to mess with the alarm system, its to stop intruders” Harry added and May rolled her eyes “I’ll bring you cookies and a comic if you keep quiet”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Buck!” May said walking into the kitchen “some friends of mine are meeting at the Mall, we want to grab some things before we all head off to college, so would you please let me go join them?” she asked, as Buck turned to face her “uh, sure, as long as you are back before 6, Bobby and Athena’s shift ends at 8 tonight” he said with a shrug “alright LUNCH!” he called</p><p> </p><p>Walking out he already saw the three young boys sitting at the table, May was already eating, while Buck went to get Nia “Chris, kiddo, small bites” he said, spotting Chris shoveling food into his mouth. Buck did not want to perform any form of medical procedure to stop his kid choking. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Bucky” Chris said and gave a smile, Buck would always swear it was brighter than the sun. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok I'm off, Bye!” May yelled rushing out the door, before Buck could even respond “ok….then” he shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to pass quickly, Buck decided cookies and grapes would be good for the kids to keep them going before dinner, he heard the familiar click of Christopher's crutches, turning his heart dropped, his kid had tears streaming down his face</p><p> </p><p>“Chris, oh baby, what's wrong” Buck asked as he knelt down and pulled him gently into a hug “H-H-Harry...h-he” chris whimpered “he’s being b-bad!” he cries, hiding into Buck “sh sh, its ok, I’m here” he whispers, after a few minutes cuddling Chris, which Buck didn’t mind at all, he sent him outside to play with Denny and Nia. </p><p> </p><p>Walking into the living room he froze “Harry! Put that down carefully!” he gasped, the item in the young boy's hand was one of Athena’s guns, an old service weapon, that normally stayed in her bedside drawer, but he knew Athena always placed it away every morning, she even told him where it was incase he needed it for any reason. The question in his head was why did Harry have it? How did he get it out? </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Harry laughed as he aimed it at different objects around the rooms and made ‘pew, pop, bang’ noises as he pretended to fire it “Harry, listen to me” Buck said, he noticed the safety was off, not good. He knew Athena, the gun that was in the bedside always had a clip in it. </p><p> </p><p>“I need you to place the gun down Harry” Buck said calmly, carefully moving forward “It isn't loaded Buck!” Harry said as he jumped round to face Buck, unfortunately for Buck, Harry had gripped the gun tightly, which sent a loud pop to echo through the room, the back  kick from the gun caused Harry to hit himself in the head. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah!” Harry yelled as he dropped the gun “that was loud” he grinned, but his grin faded quickly “Buck?”</p><p> </p><p>Buck stumbled backward, gripping his chest “C-Call Help” he gasped as he collapsed, hitting his head of the coffee table, causing him to lose consciousness </p><p> </p><p>Harry pulled his phone out, but instead of 9-1-1 he called May. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Harry what do you want?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It's Buck! May I-I took Mom's gun from her room! It went off! Buck wont wake up!” </p><p> </p><p><em> “HARRY CALL 911” </em>May yelled hanging up the phone to run home</p><p> </p><p>Well, technically he called Maddie, she works in dispatch, only Harry didn’t know she was on maternity leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Maddie Buckley speaking” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...Maddie, it's Harry Grant...um...if someone was knocked out and suffering a bullet wound what would you do?” Harry quickly said </p><p> </p><p><em> “First check for a pulse, then try and wake them, if you locate a pulse put pressure on the wound, find a towel or top to use” </em> Maddie said, Harry clicked the loudspeaker, as he checked for Bucks pulse. </p><p> </p><p>He Had one. </p><p> </p><p>The young kid then ran to the bathroom and retrieved a towel, applying pressure “Now what?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hang up and call 911” </em>quickly Harry cut the call</p><p> </p><p>Just then May came through the door, already on call with dispatch “No, he’s 28, his names Evan Buckley, h-he was shot...yeah he’s breathing and has a pulse” she said checking on Buck “it looks like he hit his head...um no, he was babysitting us” </p><p> </p><p>Only outside at the same time Chris had called Eddie crying. </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Chris, why do you have Bucks phone?” Eddie asked, the table fell silent </p><p> </p><p><em> “Bucky is with Harry and May *Sniff* there was a l-loud noise...I-I’m scared!” </em>Chris cried</p><p> </p><p>Just then the alarms blared “LET'S MOVE IT! WE HAVE GUNSHOT VICTIM” Bobby yelled, running down to the trucks. </p><p> </p><p>As they drove to the address Bobby paled. His Home. </p><p> </p><p>The Kids. </p><p> </p><p>Buck. </p><p> </p><p>He spotted Athena's cruiser pull up as she jumped from the car, rushing inside her weapon drawn incase of any intruder.<br/><br/></p><p>“Clear!” Athena yelled</p><p> </p><p>Athena was working quickly, removing the clip and any remaining bullets from the chamber, placing it on the table, before turning to see three kids outside in tears, she was on duty, with the weapon secured, her next job comfort the kids until guardians arrived to collect them.</p><p> </p><p>As Hen and Chimney rush in, the scene that they are met with horrifies them. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie rushes in soon after, Hen is already cutting Bucks shirt open, Chimney is preparing the monitor, the kids, outside Denny, Chris and Nia, in tears. He knows nightmares are going to haunt these kids. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with the kids.” Athena says, heading outside to comfort them, already on the phone to Karen to collect Denny and Nia.</p><p> </p><p>“Buck” Eddie gasps </p><p> </p><p>“Harry, May what happened?” Bobby asks looking at the two, May shifts “I uh..don’t know...I was out with friends” she was always told never to lie to first responders, she knows if she had been here, she would have been able to help Buck. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby sighs, shaking his head, before he can speak, his two medics stop, rushing quickly to begin CPR and get the AED ready to shock Buck, who was flatlining. </p><p> </p><p>There was yelling, but to Eddie, there was only silence, Chris and Buck where his world and his heart, if anything happened, to either of them, he didn’t know if he could fully recover. </p><p> </p><p>“We got a pulse! Let's move!” Hen snaps heading out to the ambo. Emotions had to be shoved aside, right now they had a job to do, they couldn’t let anything cloud their judgment that could put Buck at death's door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ride with you” Eddie says climbing in the back as Bobby closes the doors and hits the back for Chimney to begin driving. </p><p> </p><p>“Dispatch, this is Captain Nash of the 118, we will be unable to respond to any further calls until we figure out what happened”</p><p>“Under stood 118” Josh’s voice rang out “Putting you on stand down”</p><p>Walking back into the house he let out a sigh, a new blood stain from Buck. </p><p>He then hears Athena “What Happened” she snaps, the tone she used when it meant, No Games, this is life and death</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno” Harry mumbles </p><p> </p><p>Denny looked at Harry shifting a little “Well?” Athena says</p><p> </p><p>It was Chris who spoke quietly “lying is bad…” he mumbled “Denny...da-dared Harry to get a gun, I...thought we were going to have a nerf war like last time” he whispers “But Harry brought that one down...Denny went outside with Nia so she would take a nap earlier and they could shoot cans, I t-told them no, so told B-Bucky!” he cries</p><p> </p><p>Bobby frowned, picking Chris up and removing him from the situation. But he heard the anger in Athena’s voice “And where were you May?”</p><p> </p><p>“...The Mall”</p><p> </p><p>“Even though you know you're grounded” Athena says “I am disappointed in you May. But right now, I need you to get a sand on that blood” she says, as May nods and quickly walks away to deal with the task given. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry, Denny. Do you know what you did is extremely dangerous? This could cause Bucks life to end, this could kill him”</p><p> </p><p>“Buck told Harry to put it down!” Denny pipes up</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn't you do as you're told?” Athena asks, Harry shifts. “I thought it wasn't loaded” he mumbles “I…” Harry sniffs “I didn't mean to!” he cries “I just wanted to look cool like mom!” he admits. </p><p> </p><p>Later Athena would find out, Harry had seen what the code was, she was changing the code straight after she watched the CCTV, they saw Harry sneak into her and Bobbys room, and a couple of minutes later showed Harry coming out with the weapon. </p><p> </p><p>Watching further, she saw how it all unfolded. She knew she would need to ask Buck if he wanted to press charges for what happened. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>At the hospital, the doctors and surgical staff were waiting, the minute the ambos doors opened they took Buck and ran, calling out what they needed to do. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie sat in the waiting room, staring at the floor “Eddie?” the voice pulled him from his thoughts “Maddie, you shou-”</p><p> </p><p>“I got a call from Howie...Buck was hurt?” she asked, eyes filling with tears “oh god, that's why Harry called me”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Hen asks, walking over with water, Maddie sat down “Harry called asking about what to do when someone was shot. He hung up after I told him to call 911” </p><p>“Because he didn't want us showing” Eddie mumbled</p><p> </p><p>Hours seemed to pass, the Bullet was close to his heart. That’s what Eddie heard the Doctor say as he stood in the room, they lost him twice in surgery, and were ready to call time of death, luckily they found a pulse before they did so. Soon Bobby and Eddie, along with a sleeping Chris, were sitting in Bucks hospital room, watching the blonde firefighter sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what is going to happen with the kids” Bobby sighs “Athena is well...I have never seen her so angry”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that's why Chris called using Bucks phone...it makes sense, he calls us while Harry has called two different people” Eddie whispers “Maybe...we should...no…”</p><p> </p><p>“What Eddie?” Bobby asks, Eddie meets his gaze “I could talk to them, I have had my fair share of shooting in the army...well...we could take them to the Army hospital, let injured Veterans who are healing tell them why it's important to stay safe and away from guns” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan” Bobby says with a smile “Athena has already given them a gun safety talk 4 times this month. Today is the 5th.” he sighs</p><p> </p><p>“Your...to loud” Buck grumbles from the bed </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Babe” Eddie whispers “you scared us” he says brushing Bucks hair out his eyes “...Harry...is he ok?” Buck asks </p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine, in trouble big time, but fine” Bobby tells him “Just get better, I’ll go out and tell the others” he says, standing up, then heading off to the waiting room where the team, and worried kids were.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wha’ ‘appened?” Buck asked </p><p> </p><p>Eddie sighed “Athena looked at the CCTV after Chris told her what happened, turns out Chris was telling the truth about how it went down, looks like when Harry turned to face you he squeezed the trigger to tight, the bullet went right into your chest, but didn’t leave an exit wound, which really saved your life”  he said showing Buck the video</p><p> </p><p>As he watched he frowned “Damn...they never got to eat those cookies!” he said “Wait, Harry hit himself in the face, is-”</p><p> </p><p>“Im ok Buck” Harry piped up, Athena was behind him “I’m sorry Buck, I should have listened to you”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, it’s fine, I should have made sure that room was locked, Athena you even told  me to lock it before you left” Buck says </p><p>“Buck no. Harry knows not to go into peoples rooms without permission!” </p><p> </p><p>“...Let's just agree we both made a mistake” Buck grins. </p><p>---</p><p>Hen and Athena teamed up, giving their kids a long talk about the dangers of weapons, and just like Eddie planned, the trip to see injured Veterans helped them realise how dangerous it was, especially when it came to anything to do with peer pressure, weapons and life. </p><p> </p><p>All the parents had to deal with the nightmares, but the veterans were more than happy to have them pay a visit and talk about their fears. Turns out it did help the kids</p><p>
  <b>----</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BONUS HAPPY ENDING</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eventually a week passed, Buck was home, though...he was gifted with a bullet proof vest from Athena in case he ever babysits again, or visits the house. </p><p> </p><p>Where they were currently, a family Barbecue. </p><p> </p><p>Though, everyone seemed to be acting weird, well to Buck anyway </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Buck!” Eddie grins kissing his cheek “You know what this shirt is made of?” he asks </p><p> </p><p>Buck can feel everyone watching them, Why though? “Are you really using my pick up line, it's made out of boyfriend material duh!” he said turning around, only to see Eddie down on one knee “Nah, it's made out of Husband material. Marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the garden, only the sizzling from the burgers could be heard, before Buck spoke “Y-Yes” he grinned, kissing Eddie, and hugging him. The 118 family cheered. As everyone congratulated them. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait...is this”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, the ring is made from the shell casing, cause you were shot through the heart” Eddie winked, causing Buck to groan “Nooo that was terrible”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p><p>There will still be some mistakes I know that, but I am working on improving my writing and how I do stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>